Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to cosmetology field, and more particular, to a cosmetic instrument capable of reading a memory card.
Description of the Related Art
With continuous improvement of life quality, more and more people begin to pay attention to beauty, hope that their face glowing with health. From the beginning of twentieth century 90's, the scientific and technical personnel have begun to focus on the cosmetology industry, and being introducing more scientific knowledge, materials and equipment into cosmetology industry, so that the efficiency and safety index of cosmetic instruments has been greatly improved and developed. In recent years, compared with the traditional manual care for based nursing, the instrument care is more popular.
To a beauty salon for nursing is not only cost more money, but also need to take specific time. Therefore portable cosmetic instruments mainly used at home are developed, to facilitate people do personal care anywhere and anytime. However, at present traditional cosmetic instrument function is relatively simple, and cannot meet types of needs for consumers. Its main performance in: first, for some well-known brands cosmetic production sold in some counters, because of they are usually very expensive, therefore only a few people use these well-known brands cosmetic production and they do not know correct use method of the knowledge. The traditional cosmetic instruments cannot guide people how to do beauty care. Therefore, the majority of users cannot achieve the desired beauty effect. Second, the amount of each of these expensive cosmetic productions is little, if directly pressing the expensive cosmetic productions out to hands from the cosmetic packaging bags and then wiped to the face as the traditional way. It will waste a lot of cosmetic productions. And as we know, the outer epidermal layer and granular layer of human skin will prevent the cosmetics penetration. Therefore, if use amount at each time is too small, the cosmetic production cannot penetrate into enough depth of the human skin, cannot achieve beauty effect. Third, traditional cosmetic instruments cannot identify if the cosmetic production people bought is true or fake. When customers use fake production, good effect for the skin cannot reach but reversely it may cause harm to the skin.
It is desirable to provide a disclosure, which can overcome the problems and limitations mentioned above.